Governmental legislation requires the development of a system capable of sensing information related to front passenger seat occupants and classifying such occupants to the extent necessary to adapt airbag deployment to improve passenger safety. For example, airbag deployment can be a problem for small children or children in car seats occupying a front passenger seat. Using information provided by vehicular seat weight sensors, a control system can override the normal airbag actuation mechanism and prevent airbag deployment when such a child occupies a seat having appropriate weight sensors. In other situations, airbag deployment can remain active but its intensity can be modulated in response to sensed weight information, for example, when the occupant is incorrectly positioned or is within some intermediate weight classification.